


Reveal

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Edmund and Caspian finally discover Aslan's gift.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: The Hope For Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175537
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha whoops. It's been a whole year since I last updated this series and I have no excuse for why I was gone for so long. Well not a good one, I just simply forgot about this, it was until I found a half written chapter for this story that I remembered I was writing it. So here you go. I hope you enjoy part 5 in the Hope for Us series. I do plan to finish this series, after all I have all the parts planned out so I do plan to try and finish it. So, I'll see you in the next part and hope it doesn't take another year to upload it.

Edmund groaned as he threw up into the toilet for the third day in a row, he hated being sick. He absolutely despised it. It wasn’t the whole regurgitating everything from his stomach that he hated (although it was definitely a horrifying experience) it was the bile which his body tried to force out when he nothing left in his stomach. 

“Edmund, you need to see a doctor. Vomiting three days in a row cannot be normal. Even for your world” Caspian said, visibly worried about his boyfriend’s health. Edmund just sighed, he hated going to the doctors ever since he was young. He always found them patronising and would look down on him like he dared to waste their time just because he was ill. Even living through the golden age of Narnia he never truly overcame his fear. Yet, Edmund knew he had to put his phobia of doctors aside and suck it up because he would prefer being healthy to throwing up once more. So, he begrudgingly nodded his head in agreement. 

Caspian helped his boyfriend back to their bed before opening their bedroom door and flagged down the closest servant to go get their court physician. When the physician arrived, he hurried Caspian out of the room preferring to work only with the patient and with no distractions. Caspian paced outside the door waiting for it to open, if felt like an eternity although it was probably only ten minutes before the door opened and the physician stepped out. 

“I have determined a cause of King Edmund’s sickness. I have informed the King. You may go back inside your majesty it is best coming from him then myself” and with that the physician took off down the corridor and back to his chambers. Caspian didn’t wait any longer before darting back inside his bedroom. Edmund was where he left him still sat on their bed, his face was emotionless which instantly worried Caspian. He had never seen Edmund like this before. 

“Edmund what did the physician say? He refused to tell me anything?” Caspian said taking a seat beside Edmund wrapping an arm around Edmund’s shoulders and pulling him in close. 

“He said… he said I’m…” Edmund trailed off; he wasn’t sure how to explain this to Caspian. This was impossible, he was a man after all but according to the physician. It was the only explanation. 

“You’re what?” Caspian pried desperate to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend so he could do everything in his power to make it right.

“Caspian please don’t hate me” Edmund mumbled not having the confidence to look at Caspian – the look of horror which would definitely be present. 

“Edmund look at me, I could never hate you. Every bone and cell in my body loves you” Caspian said trying to reassure his boyfriend. There was no bone in his body which would ever be capable of hating Edmund. It just impossible. 

“I’m pregnant. I don’t know how, but I am. Please don’t hate me” Edmund took a deep breath before finally said. 

“How” Caspian gasped, he was ecstatic of course he was. The concept that he could have a family with the man he loved, yes they had only been together for a few months but that didn’t matter.

Edmund was everything to him and to have their own child together would mean the world to him. To them. Yet, it still didn’t explain how this had happened, last time Caspian checked – Edmund was still male meaning he shouldn’t be able to get pregnant. Yes, Narnia was an amazing thing and talking animals existed but throughout all of his life he had never heard of a male becoming pregnant. Maybe, he should ask his mentor Cornelius to see whether he had ever come across anything like this. Caspian was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice – he looked over to the corner of the room to find Aslan. 

“It was the wish of the lands. A seed once set in the stomach of true love shall soon sprout into a gift no mortal could ever wish for” Aslan said before adding “it was foretold that a king shall sit on the narnian throne alone, his heart stolen by his lover of another world. It was destined that Caspian would become king yet lose the man he loved the most because of the barriers between our worlds. It was wrong for you to be separated when Edmund was just a part of this destiny as much as Caspian is”. 

“You mean because of a destiny I was able to become pregnant” Edmund asked a little unsure. 

“Yes, my dear child” Aslan said before adding “don’t be afraid of the gift which has been given to you. Your body has naturally adapted to protect and carry the child”. Before Caspian or Edmund could ask anymore questions Aslan had disappeared just like he had appeared. Caspian looked down at Edmund a large smile covered his face. 

“You don’t hate me?” Edmund asked still unsure. 

“You mean the world to be Edmund Pevensie, this baby is a gift to us. Our little treasure” Caspian replied, and Edmund broke out into a smile, reaching up to rest his hand on Caspian’s neck and pulled his boyfriend down into a passionate kiss. 


End file.
